Legend of the Lost Princess
by KewlJewel
Summary: When Luvduv, a royal, shy princess, gets kicked out of the castle, she's left "alone" to explore Gravity Falls. Upon her journey, she meets a yellow dorito, as well as his friend's. She soon gets to know them better, and becomes friends with them. This story was inspired by an RP I did with one of my friends.. enjoy! :)
1. The Place They Call Gravity Falls

Legend of the Lost Princess, A Gravity Falls Fanfiction Created by: KewlJewel Part 1- The Place They Call "Gravity Falls"

Note: This is a Gravity Falls fanfiction about my Gravity Falls OC, Luvduv, meeting Bill's friends (yes, she's on Bill's team XD) and bonding with them. Also, I'm drawing a picture of her on my Deviantart account, so stay tuned for that. :3 Anyway, ONWARD, FELLOW READERS! :D

Luvduv struggled to wake up and move around, mostly because of the bruises she just got. She totally forgot what just happened, but upon seeing her bruises, she remembered what happened directly before. She got chased by lions and other wildlife and got attacked. 'Yay...' Luvduv thought. She looked around, wondering what she was doing in such an odd place, but then, she remembered...

"But mom!" Luvduv argued.  
"You deserve this, you should never have been friends with that stupid pointless human! You're a princess, humans are worthless!" The tall queen said to her daughter.  
"I'm sorry, Luv. It's your mother's rules," her dad said.  
"D-do I really have to go...?"  
Her sister glared at her. "Yeah. Go, like, get friends, or whatever," Anabelle said. "Luvduv. This is punishment for being friends with that human. You will be stranded in the wild until you learn your lesson!" her mom said. Luvduv gasped. She found the wild as scary and dangerous.. also, kind of messy. "But mom! Dipper is a smart human, and he.. has more worth than other humans..." Luvduv said. "Luvduv, all humans are the same. They're dumb, pointless, and they live for such short times!" Queen Juliette said. "...Oh yeah..? Well maybe YOU don't understand friendship like I do!" Luvduv angrily said to her mother, but then instantly regretted it. She knew how her mom was when she was mad. Her mom was very short tempered and when she was mad... let's just say it wasn't very pretty..  
"What did you say young lady?" her mom asked, frustrated. Her dad watched, shocked. Anabelle went to her room, silently thinking "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"  
"I.. uh..." Luvduv searched for words. "I'm sorry!" Luvduv flew away, as far from the castle as she could, terrified that her mother would punish her badly. Finally, she landed in a weird forest. She decided to sit down and relax, trying to forget what just happened. Suddenly, she got attacked by some weird animals... Dipper told her that they were called 'lions' or something like that.

Luvduv started to tear up at the words of her own family. 'Whatever!' Luvduv thought. 'I don't need them!" She angrily turned her head.  
Suddenly, there was a crash and she heard a mad beeping. She walked over to where the sound was coming from and saw a broken down car, as well as a sign that said "WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS." 'G-Gravity Falls?! I.. I found this place again! I can't believe it... I haven't been to this place in... forever..' Luvduv thought. She decided to fly around and re-explore the place she hadn't visited in hundreds of years. It was sure different. Different people, different buildings, it was... just different. Luvduv sighed. She just wished that she could be friends with someone, without her mom being all like "I won't let you be friends with pointless humans! They're worthless!" Maybe she could find someone else to be friends with... or maybe not...? 


	2. Why Am I Friends With A Talking Dorito?

Legend of the Lost Princess, A Gravity Falls Fanfiction Created by: KewlJewel Part 2- Why Am I Friends With A Talking Dorito?

Luvduv continued flying. She flew, and flew. Until, she suddenly came to a stop. She saw a book with a hand. Not just any hand, a six fingered hand with a "2" on it.  
'...Fordsy?' Luvduv thought. She flew down and examined the book, flipping through the pages. 'This seems pretty accurate compared to the things I've seen in this town...' She stopped on a page about the most powerful being in the universe; Bill Cipher. 'Who's Bill?' She looked at the page on how to summon. She saw a warning that said "DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS", but she ignored it.  
She cleared her throat. "Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!" Her eyes glowed white with blue aura around it.  
"Asetnoheptus ("backwards message" reversed), asetnoheptus, asetnoheptus, asetnoheptus, asetnoheptus!" The area around turned grey and almost everything seemed to freeze, except her. Suddenly, out of literally nowhere, a yellow isosceles triangle appeared. He looked almost the same as in the book.  
"Oh, the classic Diamond Heart! To look through a book, and experiment, huh?" the triangle said. "D-Diamond Heart...? Who's that?" Luvduv asked.  
"You, silly duv!" Bill pointed to her crown. Her crown had a jewel in it. "Anyway, what do you need? For me to.. I don't know, rip off this goat's legs or something?" He picked up Gompers. "Um.. no thank you, please. I.. just wanted to know what you were... you don't need to do anything," Luvduv said. "Oh come on, Diamond Heart, I would do anything for you! Literally!" he said.  
"...Uhhh... soo, what's your name anyway...?" Luvduv asked.  
"Bill Cipher! Ya know, your dollar "bill" and your average "cipher", or a code? Anyway, I "luv" meeting up with you,-" he literally made the worst pun ever "-but I need to go meet up with my friends.. in fact, maybe I could even introduce ya to them tomorrow! Wowee, I can't wait! Anyway, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYYEE!" He vanished. Luvduv woke up, only to realize she was asleep the entire time. 'Huh..' Luvduv thought. 'If I can meet up with him, then I could even learn about who, and what, he is! Wow... I can't wait...' 


End file.
